


The Turks New Mission

by AerisTheBlossomGal



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisTheBlossomGal/pseuds/AerisTheBlossomGal
Summary: it all starts with a risky mission and one problem leads to the next. There a spy in the company, it's the Turks job to discover who. this person must have the guts to attack Shirna on their own game. this person reasons may surprise you. Great just great, what did the Turks get themselves into now?
Relationships: Elena/The Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)





	1. not always how it appears

Impressions it's a funny word, they are ordinarily what we lawfully assume. For instance when meeting someone. But although that's one description to the meaning of the word. Another is your eyes judging only what's been place right before you. Sometimes you have to look beyond that. shirna code workers know how true this statement is.

Hi my name is Elena and I am the newest Turk. My story is a super bizarre one. This is a story of love, sadness, action, romance, and betrayal. I desire that my story may may maintain you on the edge of your sit. With that pull up a chair sit down and enjoy.

My story all began during the time of being hired. My eyes darted glancing back and forth. High to low and low to high. Waiting for orders to be given from my commanding officer. Across the room, nothing could of prepared me for what I was about to face.

My life and future farther depended on everything in this one move. If I didn't make it, I was soon to be a goner. It was a possible judicial mission. It was also a high risky dangerous mission.

But I didn't let that scare me because I was a courageous one. In my childhood I wasn't afraid to fight or stand my ground. Sometimes people thought I was to insane. If I didn't like someone it wasn't hard to tell. I would just tell them to their own face.

I use to love to do things like stupid and crazy stud moves. I did challenges or tasks right before me without much of a second thought. I loved being a risk taker it give me such a rush. The Turks main job was dangerous, risky and that what made me want to be one. But I also was a hard worker. I was not afraid to get my hands dirty or stained with blood.

It was my first day on the job, risks had to be made. My first mission spying and murder. I needed to gather as much information on are enemy's of the rebellion order. I was to continue to drive the chopper at all cost until Reno was done instilling the bomb. In the mean time. His job was to implanted it and destroy and escape with moments to spare.

This was a message to send to all those who stood in Shinra way. This was to send a message to all the public to obey Shinra. In a way it felt wrong, but that was the Turks job to salient them. To salient their voices of those who threaten or allied are enemies.

"Elena the chopper," came Reno voice in a dark and cold deep tone.

"yes Reno ill be there in a second. I replied with the noise of the winds hitting the blades of the chopper. With the noise blasting in my ears.

(Reno's point of view)

A few minutes earlier...

I ran to front of the gates knocking down every guard that dare to stand in my way. Swinging my EMR (short for Electro-Mag Rod) at them knocking each and everyone of them down without a sweat. Man this was really annoying that they thought they could take me.

"man these guys are becoming a pain. Get some real fighters out here. None of these guys aren't putting up much of a fight. There goes my high hopes of a great job will done." I said cracking a joke inside of the mouthpiece that was close to my lips.

"Reno now is not the time to be complaining and cracking jokes. You have a job to do remember, just get the job done." replied Tseng with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"yes sir, boss sir," I said in a chuckle but I knew Tseng meant business.

"There he is." yelled one guard that so happen to spot me.

"Get him," replied the other guard. I breathed a other sigh as I took down two more useless guards.

"Tseng I am getting a hunch, only a hunch that. Someone may have warned them we were about to head this way. The leaders of the rebellion were to supposed to have met here today correct? This was suppose to be a surprise attack." I reply in hopes someone in the groups were paying attention. Maybe even Tseng call off the whole mission, but then again I who was I to talk. I normally was to damn stubborn to admit a defeat.

"Reno you still have a task to complete. It doesn't matter if you get the leaders here today or not. This is a fair warning not to fight against Shinra again. Do I need to come down and give you a extra hand? Do urge me to do that? replied Tseng sounding like he was about to lose his cool.

"No sir I got it here," I replied. A few minutes later, the bomb was finally instilled.

"Elena I need the chopper!" I asked Elena in hopes she was listening.

"Are you done already?" Asked Elena

"Yes I am done, mission completed. Tseng I need you to count down for me. I also need you to time this just right. Consider it a privilege if you like. " I replied Waiting for Tseng response.

"Don't tell me your planning to do that stupid thing again. Running low on time are we?" Tseng replied with a little hint of amusement in his voice.

"Hey Tseng I have no time for that! I guess you know me all to will." I replied as a small chuckle of laughter escaped my lips.

"Reno I am almost there get ready to jump." responded Elena

"He is going to attempt that dangerous stupid thing again. Showing off for the ladies! Am I right Reno?" replied Tseng.

"That Reno for you!" replied Elena

"Hey, hey, hey am not trying to show off. But what's the problem with impress babes. In addition there are solitary amount of minimal babes inside the corporation itself. Most of which are controlling to add on to that. They needs it to be there own way or it's the highway for them?" Man who needs women sometimes honestly same with those old ones!" I replied back to Tseng

"Hey are you calling me old?" Asked Elena

"I don't mean you Elena, I meant Your old boss Scarlet for example." I responded back

"Do you say that because your friend Forest Reeve marriage is ending badly because of her?" asked Elena

( ok read loveless act one scene act 2 to 5 it explains a lot. By blue Shinra project. To understand why the marriage ended so badly.)

"Elena and Reno right now isn't the time for fighting." responded Tseng

"I wasn't fighting, I was just pointing it out." but by then both of them weren't listening to me. Because they were both busy laughing at what I just said.

Tseng was a frontal business man very sharp and witted to. Who thought I was always trying to show off.

Elena on the other hand was very serious curious and punctual. She was the type of person, who also expected everyone to be on time.

Rude didn't care hardly at all. unless it was important. He was also very salient and reserved. Very laid-back type of person.

"ok we will do the jump in the count of three. One..." said Tseng

"Two..." came Elena voice

"Three..." the counting was finished off by Rude.

"Alright Reno get ready to jump off the ledge." said Elena

(back to Elena point of view.)

Reno jumped off the ledge, nearly escaping death. By missing the blades of the chopper and making it inside. With Reno laughing that was a sure sign that the mission was finally complete. It also was a laugh to say hahaha death I cheated you again.

As I continue to drive the chopper upwards. Guiding it into the midnight sky. My eyes stayed focus to thing things in front of me. Now we were flying high up above a village. Rude was off on my right. Salient and reserved as usual for him. But a little more salient then normal. I wonder if something was up. Reno was also very salient more than normal to. finally I decided to break the salient.

"Did you learn anything Reno?" I asked with my mind ready to learn something.

"Not a damn thing, from how it looks. They knew we were coming. So of course they destroy all possibly of any leads. All the evidence was destroyed also. The place was empty. It looked like we are back to square one. They were prepared for us. With that said, I did however was able to find some documents. Don't know if they contain anything yet. I am going to give them to Tseng to look at. Let him decided if if its is worth are time. Said Reno looking like he was little annoyed.

"I had a feeling that was the case," replied Tseng. Who currently sat in the cart pit next to Reno.

"but at least are mission is completed. We can at least report this back to the company with that in mind." replied Tseng stroking the front sides of his head back.

"Besides every company has their own secrets. That's the magic of business for you, but you do know what it means if they knew we were coming." I replied soundly.

"It's must of been a spy in are own company that informed them. What a miss call." replied Tseng not looking a little surprised as he glared down at his phone after it just finished ranging. It wasn't like Tseng to have a miss call. It was for sure, something was off not just that something didn't feel right.

"The question is who and why?" Said Rude in a clam voice. His eyes met mine for a few seconds. He then looked anyway down then up again. As I continue to guide as into the midnight sky.

We returned to Shinra headquarters later that night. We all were tried and ready for a good nights rest. Knowing the Turks fortune, we were about to roll of unlucky numbers. Normally we would only get four hours of sleep, If we were lucky. I only finished my first mission. Tomorrow was going to be such a pain. Paper work of nothing but reports about are last mission. we were to look at and decode all the documents that Reno found. Like it really mattered anyway.

The more problems we had, the less sleep we got. If something was needed to be taken care of immediately, we were expected to on the spot, sharp and ready. Sometimes we were up the whole night if duty called. That was the life's of the Turks, even if we didn't like it. I finally got home after a long night, now ready for some sleep. I didn't want to bother with changing my outfit. "I just wanted sleep," I thought, when I just lay down the phone only began to ring. Great just great now what.

I didn't look at the number, because I already knew who it was. When it was the dark hours it was always the boss or Tseng. I flipped the phone open and the screen lit up slowly as I answered.

"Hello?" I replied with the phone pressed against my cheek.

"Elena, we need you down at the office tonight." said Tseng with a pinch of darkness in his tone. Which meant something had to be taken care of.

"What is it? Nothing unpleasant I hope!" I answered with hopes that this was some kind of bad apparition.

"Very, from what it looks like..." answered Tseng.

"Its looked like what?" I asked wanting an answer and get down to the chase.

"it seems like we had a valuable information leak out. It looks like we are going to do a all nighter. said Tseng

"Oh man, I wanted to get some rest tonight." I complained with frustrations beginning to slowly sit in.

"I'm sorry Elena we all did, met me in the dine hall in about an hour and a half. Said Tseng.

"But that just barely enough time to get up there, If I leave now." I said wishing that I didn't have to go. Even worst it was over work hours, meaning it was over paying hours.

"Be there, or be squared." Snapped Tseng which meant he wasn't in a good mood ether.

"But Tseng." It's was then I noticed that he hanged up on me. A few minutes later I left the comfort of my own home. I barely made it up their with a few minutes to spare.

Reno was already up there laying down on the sofa with his hands tucked under his head. Talking on and on like he always did while he cracked his stupid jokes. Laughing as he made them. That was men for you, they never like to take everything so seriously.

Reno thought he was the funniest guy in the world. Laughing at them when they weren't that funny. Rude was throwing comments here and there. Only when he thought the joke was funny enough. But that's only if Reno pulled the joke will enough. I wish I could be somewhat laid back like he always was. Then again Reno always took his work lightly. So when he was given tasks he just treated them like chances to mess around and do his own thing.

Rude was sitting up seeming to be lost in thought. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the opposite sides of them both. Shutting the door right behind me. A few minutes just passed when the door was swing open right in front of everyone. The whole groups eyes shoot that direction where Tseng stood. Bags were under his eyes meaning he was not in a good mood ether. His face said don't cross me right now. With a vein showing above his left eye. Reno shot up from laying down to sitting up.

"Hey, what's up Tseng?" said Reno with a clam voice.

"What's the meaning of all of this?" I replied in hopes to get a logical answer.

"Its really late, we all have not slept in days. So what is so important to keep as up." said Rude stating the truth, and wanting to down to business.

Tseng straighten out his papers, pushed his hair out of his face. By leaning his head backwards.

"Boss orders are to find are man as soon as possible. Replied Tseng as he slipped the documents into a folder neatly, than he set it nicely into the down on the table.

"But none of as know we're to began to look." answered Reno as Tseng paused a little.

"Yes we do you see guys we have a lead." Said Tseng


	2. secrets

"What we had a lead?" I asked surprised to have any leads at all.

"How?" asked Rude also Very surprised just like me.

"I thought that base was useless to get any information from." Reno said now sitting up straight surprise just like the rest of us. His eyes said he wanted a smoke and badly at that.

But Tseng didn't really approve of smoking. While people were on the job. What people did on their own time didn't matter. Tseng normally didn't care much for.

A shy grin appeared on Tsengs face saying got your attention now what. "You shouldn't sound surprise! Reno that is the normally not like you." responded Tseng.

We had to maintain our professional image. It was the Turks job to do that. After all we were the bodyguards of Rufus Shinra.

"I wasn't a surprise I was caught off guard that's all." Reply Reno with a smile on his face, his hair was up and messy as usual with a shirt not tucked in his pants loose as usual.

his hands Hang down in his pocket. his normal I don't care anyway attitude. Then Reno went back to leaning back in his chair look to be laid-back. But that was the type of person he normally was.

"sure you were." replied Tseng as he finished that sentence. He continues to look up at me. A smile that kind of chill me to the bone.

"Hey Elena?" said Tseng

"yes sir" I replied.

"Meet me in an hour in my office. I need to speak to you. About your special mission. Come alone, that goes for you Reno. don't try and spy on us."

"you're all dismissed except for Elena." oh man this was going to suck, and deep down I knew it.

A hour passed and the clock could be heard. Tech talk tech talk. It's 1 o'clock a.m. In the morning. Here I was wondering what Tseng wanted me for.

Elena come to my office. I've been expecting you and got much to discuss. As I went through the door. I noticed Tseng eyes were in the opposite direction At the door stood Reno.

Reno seem torn on the subject. but he was alright. But why was he so determined to find out what my mission was. The way Reno was acting, it seemed like a child.

Tseng eyes glared madly at Reno while he stood in the doorway. A vein above his left eye slightly. I could tell Tseng was upset and stressed.

"I have the right to be at this meeting with Elena."

"Out," said Tseng

Now I was angry because I was tired. I just wanted to go home. Finally I snapped it out. "Out, I yelled in frustration. I took a whole hour to get Reno to go home. But some point he finally give up and when home.

Finally we cut to the chase. "Tseng what did you have a mind for me." I asked Tseng glanced at me. While he maintain he professions on the computer.

"Elena I want to spy on are enemies. Locate and destroy them within their own group. However they may expect a traitor in their mist. So you have to be careful what you do or say. We cannot afford to lose a Turk on this mission. If you come to expect a suspect bring it and report it to me immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Any other orders of business?" I asked Tseng

"I want you to read and memorize this document. Then when you're done burn it. We cannot afford mistakes this time must prevent it mistakes I mean. Report at the train station in sector seven slums. At 1:00 PM noon Centro. We'll be expecting you." Tseng paused

"Your Dismissed and Elena say nothing of this to your fellow Turks. If something happens to me Reno is in second command on this mission. I made you my third in command, thats a order you hear me."

I nodded my head. "yes sir! No in confidence I assure you." I replied Good night and sleep well. See you tomorrow afternoon. Now get some well deserved rest.

I nodded in replied, good night sir.

"Elena one more thing, quit calling me sir. Call me boss or my real name Tseng."

"yes Tseng." I replied as I stepped out the and proceeded out the building and on the way home.

It was 1:00 PM and Reno was late no surprise there. I glanced back at my watch now it was 1:10 o'clock pm. Tick tock tick tock tick tock. Here I was at the train station stone step. waiting for orders, come on Reno the train ain't going to wait. I sighed a little.

I looked down at my watch again. 1:30pm come on Reno the train leaves to the lower plates in 5 mins. I sat there and stood up. Looking down at the steps. I stood up as I saw rude at the bottom. But where was Reno?

Before I knew it, a cold sweat fell down my skin. "Boo,' yelled Reno lightly pinching my hips. Causing me to fall backwards. I thought I was going to fall.

But then Something caught me from be hide. With my heart racing, I turned around see right be hide me was Tseng. My heart raced a little inside. Causing a few moments of pain in my chest.

Reno started chuckling, Reno looked at rude with a slight grin. See I told you I could scare her. You own me 20 Gil now, rude breathe a sigh. Man I hate Reno stupid planks sometimes, I thought.

Reno never took his work so seriously, and always so lightly. He had a child like personality. I rolled my eyes Reno was laughing. But rude pointed up at me. Reno glanced in my direction, this time I was going to say it. But not a word creep out of mouth. Raised his hand, because this time Tseng said it.

"what's the big idea? First you late to work. Then you scare are code worker. What your excuse this time Reno?" blurred out Tseng.

Reno eyes shoot from childish to serious. His eyes shot a different direction. Yanking me and Tseng near the bottom of the steps. As a bullet when flying through the air.

Then we heard the shattering of glass, we were in trouble. A soft sweat drop ran down Reno face. Then Tsengs, that could have been as. That could have been, one of fellow Turks.

"what's happening?" I asked in shock how this was going down. Then a pain shot through my arm. I breathe a gasp of pain, I was hit.

Holding my arm Tseng pushed my head down be hide the stone way. As we seek to cover are self's. This was bad; I could tell there was worry. As Tseng eyes met mine. His arm began to glow a light green color as he cast cure three.

The hurt arm was still in pain. But now it was a little more bearable. I when to look at Reno. Who from the looks of it was trying to find a way to use his EMR in this battle? Drops of Sweat fell from his face. As the bullets began to stop, I breathe another sigh.

Whatever mess we got are-self into. It wasn't good, we were now the ones who were the sitting ducks here. I breathe a little as pain shot, through my arm again. As I heard bullets where being fired once more.

This time Tseng shot his gun and was on the defense. How did the emeny know we were here. Did someone warn them? Did they plan this? Did they know who we were? I looked at Tsengs in worry, as I could see in his eyes and Reno's. That there was worry. Not just worried, we were under attack, most of all weren't just under attack. We were totally utter and unprepared.

(Reno's point of view)

Elena had been shot but I could tell she was in pain. she tried to not show it but her emotions, told at all. My eyes flew back at the enemy. Where were the cowards hiding? To think that they will get away with this was unbearable? Elena was hurt and looking at her made me even more upset.

"Reno you need to focused." Remarked Tseng,

I shook my head and glanced down then glanced back at the enemy. They were going to pay big time. My attention turn towards them now. Rude standoff to the side of me. knowing all too well! The thoughts going through my head. Gods I was about to lose it, don't blame me. I was near on the edge of growing inpatient! Rude knew it and so did I. I was about to go on a full range attack. Without much of a second thought.

Flames grew in my eyes that's it they're going to pay! I charged my electric magnetic rod. Then dashed towards another spot for cover. Bullets flew barely missing me by a few inches.

But that didn't rattle me revenge was in question. In fact hardly anything ever rattled me. But today I was only angry because Elena was hurt. They're going to pay. at the edge of the stair ways, underneath cover Tseng looked at me straight in the eyes.

I then looked at Elena arm. It was hurt was no doubt about it, then I look at the enemy. I was about to make these sorry asses pay. For what they did to Elena, no one hurts my codeworkers like that. I wasn't going to let them get away with this. In the cover near the edge of the stair way. Tseng eyes looked at me asking the question are you sane or just being ludicrous? I breathed a sign I recharged my EMR.

(Elena point of view,)

Reno was upset, and everyone could tell. Once Reno had started there was no stopping him. It was unlikely enemy to fire at us first.

Usually we were the first to attack. We normally lead are enemies into a false security. But this time they lead as instilled. Then a ambush following that, we would find their own location before they found are location.

I breathed a sign, closed my eyes shut as pain shot out of my body. It was a sign clearly, somebody didn't want us alive. or they saw as a threat and wanted us removed out of the picture. Oh dear, we were in danger and not just any danger, serious trouble.


	3. A long wait a turn of tides

Dread hung in the air, as Horriblespine-chilling screams. Enough to terrorize anyone ring out through the breeze. A wicked but gruesome corpse was discovered of a women laid in front of him. Her eye left straight wide open. From the shock of her last moments of her life. But then the attention turn from her to a other man.

His hair was a dark deep chestnut brown. With green serpent eyes, His faces appear to have a scar that started on the middle of his forehead, which led down to his jaw bone. But other than that he was young and handsome; he knew he loved what he was doing even if it was wrong. But that what made it fun, and great. To his standard of living, to him standard meant so little when it came to killing.

He loved every minute of it, from start to finish. If you ever had to kill someone why not enjoy it? The fear he could feel in his victims, to see the light draining from their eyes, to watch the body of the victim beginning to decompose.

Off to the side of him stood a man with black jet hair; instilled of gentle eyes they were replaced with deep cold blue eyes. He was in his twenties or appeared to be. "So the rumors are true, that you even slaughter women. Also children for a fair prize, I have a handsome prize for you. If you so happen, to hear me out. " asked a man with a sinister laugh that chilled, even the most courageous soul.

"What makes you believe I do it for you? I don't always accept a job." reply the man with chest nut hair. The crashing of coins ring as it hit the ground. Going to grab it the man continue to stare at the man who decided to hire him. Looking inside the bags slightly, but carefully continue to keep in check. To make sure this guy wasn't going to try any funny business.

"I'm listening." said the man with chest nut hair,

"I heard about your skills and I wanted to hire you. I seek revenge one you cannot refuse to offer. I will pay this first 100,000 Gil and the back payments include 3,000,000,000 does that sound like a fair deal?" asked the man with jet black hair.

"Who is it you want me to kill ...?" Interrupting the man with chestnut hair the black jet haired man began to speak. "I don't want you to kill him; I want you to make him suffer like I have. Along with all the ones he loves and cares about. But he isn't to die until I give the word do I make myself clear?" asked the man with jet Black hair. The chestnut haired men shock his head in response.

"From this day forward your target is named Tseng he the lead head of the Turks, of the Shinra electric power company." Said the man with jet black hair; handing him a picture of the supposed to be next on the line victim.

(Elena point of view,)

Blood soaked my sleeve, but nothing had changed. We were still under attack; the bullets were still flying and being fired throughout the air. From the looks of it we were still sitting ducks. But looking through the eyes of the enemy they had the upper hand. I turned my head slightly trying to peak over the stone step wall.

As a other bullet when flying beside the wall nearly missing my head by a few inches. I closed my eyes and then reopened them. As I again begin to noticed that the firing came to a stop! Tseng was now duck behind the train. Ready if push came to shove, but his breathe was paced and claim. As if there wasn't much to worry about.

But as he when to look down his face became a little puzzled. As if to say something was very wrong. My glance just couldn't break. As Tseng, eyes shot from puzzled to a slight smirk.

(Tseng point of view)

I looked down, as I when to pick up a bullet that had casing. An assassin gun, I thought to myself. As if puzzled by it. But not a single bullet had a marking of fingerprints on it dam-nit. Which meant this was a highly skilled assassin. Who wasn't taking any chances.

Maybe he wasn't know to me. For skills likes these. He looked like he was using as for target practice. Toying with emotions as he played his game. Which could mean only one thing. He did it on purposed, he attacked as to warn as that he would be back. This time even worst then before. For such great skills he would have been a great candidate for the Turks or Soldier.

It was really a shame, he was working for the other side though. I thought as a smirk began to creep up on my face. My eyes shot a different direction. Interesting just interesting. I thought as I looked and observe the areas of which the bullets had flew.

"Elena?" I asked as I motion for her to come here.

"Yes Boss," she responded.

"Take this bullet case, back to the lab. For analyzing."

"Why?" she when to reply back.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I replied to her question.

"why do you suspect he may have had a target? Or someone he had intended to hurt? Asked Elena,

"I don't know, but how things were looking. This was no random attack." I when to reply back.

"so he did this on purpose? He wanted to hurt or kill someone." replied Elena almost shocked to hear it.

"But the question is why?" I asked as my eyes jarred to the right as Reno and Rude begain to move towards my area.

(Elena point of view)

I stared down at the bullet, with wonder. Why? Why was this happening? I thought as I looked down at the wound that was now wrapped. It had been two weeks since the attack. But I was still recovering from the wound. From which the bullet had hit me.

I was given meds, and given light work until the wound was healed. As I continue to research the bullet.

"How is it coming?" asked Tseng from be hide.

"The more I study this bullet the more I'm aware we are lucky to be alive Tseng. The more aware I become to that we are all lucky to be alive." I swallowed as my heartbeat started to pick up fast.

Without thinking my arms wrapped around Tseng. Pressing my face into his suit. What if next time we aren't so lucky. I thought as Tseng looked down at me. Not knowing what else to say. He stood there to comfort me, his arm wrapped around mine.

"There, there Elena, well be ready for them next time. That I promised. Said Tseng as he contained his stance. But he looked straight. Oh my god it could have killed one of as. I thought as uncontrollable tears ran down my eyes, and to the sides of my cheeks. What did we get are self's into now? I thought as my thoughts began to wonder into dark places?

(Tseng point of view)

"We were lucky to be alive," she said as her eyes came to glance at mine.

Elena stood off to the side or me as. As I when to observe, the bullet lab paperwork. Going to reach for Elena paperwork, I then felt something on me. Breathes of air escaped me as I felt her arms began to wrap around me.

Not knowing what else to say, I stood still. Waiting for the words to come all on their own. then as unexpected I felt Elena head buried into my chest. Into my suit which now was soak with tears. I remained in my stance. With my eyes slightly looking at the door.

Not lowering my guard in case someone came in or if someone was watching us. I knew we when through a lot together. But that was a whole different story. One for a other time.

There, there Elena, well be ready for them next time. That I promised, I said in hopes to comfort Elena. As my hand when to her head, in attempts and hopes to stop her sobbing. My eyes rested on the door way. As no other words were able to escape my mouth.


	4. News?

(Elena point of view,)

The next morning was such a dread, paperwork work pile sky high waiting for me. I tell you what if this spy wasn't going to get me the paperwork sure was. I thought as I continue in researching and working out my usual days. The mission had been at a stand still. No clues, pointed at a direct suspect. I breathed a other sign and a other breathe of air. As I worked my pace, then a thought dawned on me.

I close my eyes as I reopen them. I still was in the recovery from the wound infected, on me earlier. I still had to know what the attack was all about. I continue on my way walking down the hallways, breathing out as the work day was almost to a close. Of course we had a suspect and he was under are very noses.

"Elena I presume?" said a man from be hide me, the voice strange and yet seemed familiar to me.

"It all depends on who looking for her." I replied back, the mans eyes were a cold, harden Blue eyes. He appeared to be in his youth. With black jet hair, but seemed to have a lot of work experience by the way he talked and walked about.

I closed my eyes slightly as I awoke a little. Waking up in a cold sweat, I saw Reno standing near the end area of the door way as drops beated down my face. My heart was racing with each beat came a skip and a new wave of pain. I looked at my surroundings, just a dream I thought. Not to forget Reno pulling his stupid pranks again or he caught me sleeping on the job again. Which wasn't much of a shocker? Because I had been in and out of the office in the last few days or so. I was burned out from all the paper work. But for whatever the reason, he decided to wake me.

But who was that man? I thought, as I looked at my watch 4:00pm. Trying to piece what just happened. Right Reno and Rude where on a mission earlier today. I shifted back slowly to reality, when did I fall asleep I thought?

"Any news to report." I asked as I continue to think about the strange dream. Then recent strange events. That has been occurring in the last month or so.

"No but it seems we have a visit from a man today. Who seems to have information about are spy." replied Reno as he pulled up a chair and sitting on it backwards. With his arms resting up on the top part of the chair.

"We Interview him and it looks like, he may know of a possible perpetrator." replied Rude

"He said that he thinks he is in danger. So he wanted to request help from the Turks. He so happen to see who attacked as that day." replied Reno

"But that is impossible, We checked the surveillance cameras. Nothing came up!" I replied almost, annoyed and angry at the same time.

"But he says he has information, we have to leave him to his word. We don't have any other possible leads." Replied Reno

"It's safe to come in," replied Rude as he motioned his finger, as to say come here. My heat raced and My eyes narrowed, my heart skipping almost shocked at what I was just seeing. Standing my chair crack a few noses, and the creeping sounds that chairs made in normal office settings. But this time it was different as the eco repeated in the room. In front of me stood the same man in my dream form earlier.

Reno and the unknown man stared at me. But did not dare to ask me, what was bothering me. the moments seem to almost to pause. Have you ever had one of those moments before? Those moments were they couldn't be explained? No matter how's hard you try. It just can't be explained, the room was salient yet the feeling I was getting wasn't welcomed.

"I will bring him to the interview, room." said Rude breaking a dead salient.

Later we were in the room listening in, what the man was saying. He looked almost trouble. But Tseng was in the room, the man had introduce himself saying his name was Brad Coles. I close my eyes at the questions continued being asked. Tseng was sitting straight up in a attentive matter. With his eyes looking straight at the man.

By the way Tseng looked he seemed shocked. Because he had pulled out a list who we suspected we're the perpetrator. Tseng slipped the paper work. Back into the folder. As a question was asked, but the more the more questions asked. The more something burned in my gut. Reno looked at me.

" are you ok Elena," asked Reno almost in worry.

"I'm fine!" I replied almost unsure what to say.

But then are current focus, turned as the man said the magic words. The attack occurred at 1:25pm remarked Brad Coles. How did you know that replied Tseng with his attention focus on Brad, his then began to continue his train of thought.

I told you from earlier I witnessed the whole thing. I saw the man be hide a wall shooting. All I could see was he had brown hair. "he lying" I thought as I breathed a sigh out. my hands on the desk looking down.

"Hey Boss, should we take a break? I think Elena not feeling well." said Reno into the microphone.

Tseng one hand when to his ear. But he pretended as he heard nothing. "Hey Brad, should we take a small break for a tiny bit. A new code worker or I well be back shortly. Said Tseng, I looked up as he made his way to the door. Now closing his door be hide him.

A few minutes passed as Tseng greeted as in the room.

"Elena are you feeling ok today? Asked Tseng

"I'm fine Boss," I replied

"What's really going on?" questioned Tseng.

"It's nothing! Just a little women issues today." I replied

Tseng walked up to behide me, Elena tell as the truth. Replied Tseng as I continue looking downwards.

"it's nothing, tsssen" I when to replied but Tseng interrupted.

"Something is wrong or you would make eye contact with me. I know enough about you now. To know that Elena," replied Tseng,

Looking at him, I looked up at him again. Summoning up the strength I could to say it. "Tseng can I speak to you privately?"

"Sure thing! Reno do you mind in please leaving the room? For a little while." ask Tseng.

"sure thing boss!" replied Reno.

Reno then made his way to the door and then closing the door behide him.

(Tseng point of view)

Elena was acting strangely. To tell the truth and be frank, I was a little worried about her. Her eyes appear to be in almost a shock state. But there was no way she acting her normal self. Reno wasn't in the room, so here we were alone again. It when to show you I knew my code workers pretty well.

"Elena your safe to speak your mind." I said as gasp of breathe and sweat run down her face.

"Tseng he is lying! I don't trust this man." she then perceive to say.

"Their, is no lie indicated." I replied

"Tseng its more of a feeling. I cant explain it, but it almost like a burning." said Elena

"Maybe, its the nerves, maybe you need a few days off." I response back

"I don't need a break, what I need is for you to trust me. Think about it, first there a spy. We almost been killed, then this man steps claims that he saw this man. When we couldn't have. I even couldn't find who it was through surveillance cameras. Am the only one who thinks its strange that this man shows himself now. Doesn't he seem fishy to you guys." She replied

"No your not the only one. But we don't have any other leads then this. Elena if you can find physical solid proof he is lying. Then we can perceive to take action, then. In the mean time we have no choice but to trust him. Give him the benefit of the doubt, until then. In the current time I need you on my side." I said as now Elena made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her

"I'm going to get some fresh air for a few minutes. Maybe it clear my mind." she replied

"Alright but be back in ten. I said in response

"I am on your side Tseng, even if you don't see it." she replied back

(Elena point of view)

I made my way down the front, hallway. As I when my way to front gates, taking a step outside. My eyes look and scanned the nearest area to sit down. Making my way towards the bench. I heard his voice turning around to see who it was. I looked at him, Brad Coles.

"Elena I presume?" asked Brad

"It all depends on who looking for her." I then said, then the thought dawn on. Me strange It was also like in my dream.

"I'm Brad, let me introduce myself. I heard you were the newest Turk. I over heard Tseng at one point speaking about you. From the sounds of it he expects a lot out of you." said Brad with a slight grin.

"Don't we have some more stuff to talk about? Not to be rude or anything." I remarked backed.

"Sadly yes," he replied back.

"Nice to met you to!" I smiled and waved back. But deep down I still didn't trust. I looked up at the sky. Then back at the building, work was out very soon, I breathed a sigh out. As I stepped back into the building. To continue where we left off. He was play a game and war of chance. Dangerous fire to play, with me. Oh I was going to play his game. Whatever game he was playing. I was going see, to it that I was going to win


	5. Dancing Through Flames

(Elena point of view,)

The sounds of the wind whistle as dirt pick up a storm. Sunlight feel slightly on my face as. I closed my eyes and tuck my head under the bed covers. Dreading the fact I had to go to work today. I started my normal day as usual. Breakfast then get on the subway to go to work. Everything was going alright today until...

I breathed out an other sigh, as my head bend down in more disappointment. more paper work? My head had unexplained pain. But that was besides the point. I was hoping to finally be healed completely by now. To get myself out of the office and out doing some field work.

Where was Reno and Rude when I needed them? For weeks now nothing had changed. Not even a slight difference detail in the investigation. To be honest this was getting a little old, and no where, fast. The only lead we seem to have been man who step forward. Claiming he knew some events that tied to are spy.

I close my eyes, come on girl there had to be more to this. Something we where missing, something that had to be piece together. The day was going to be over soon. "Elena?" I heard from a voice from be hide. "Oh Tseng? Hi!" I replied back. Tseng stood there looking with a slight grin on his face. "How are the reports going?" Asked Tseng "They are going OK," I replied to be honest I was still disappointed how much paper work, that was still left! I closed my eye as I shook my head. But I didn't have to tell Tseng that! I thought as scramble thoughts came and when in my head.

"Elena I have your next mission lined up!" replied Tseng almost snapping me out of my train of thought!

"Yes sir, what is it?" I replied,

"It with Reno, I want you to salient an other group of people. For the sake of Shinra!" replied Tseng in almost a slight smug in his voice. It was dark and full of coldness. But his eyes seem to beams of Happiness, from what he was about to tell me.

"what is the group's name?" I replied completely curious.

"you already may have heard of them! They are very well know, in these parts in the slums of midgar. making there mark...as well... as their own death bed. Saying they do it in the name of the planet and are lifestream! It is now time, to take a course of action! At first they were just verbal threats. But now they are more than that." reposed Tseng in a cold voice, with sure intention.

"AVALANCHE?" I asked with surprised, Tseng eyes rested upon me. As no other words were able to uttered what was going to be said and planned out next. I did not know!

Later...

Reno eyes said it all he couldn't wait. His body shaken at the mere mention of them. I looked at them with an emotionless blink expression. With my body stiff and still, as Reno seemed to dance around like an idiot. OK he wasn't dancing but it was close enough.

"Do you know who we are looking for? I asked as I force, Reno to stop and pay attention. As a few moments of salients continued. Tseng cleared his voice.

"We have yet to find out, some of their names! All we do have for sure is what they look like." replied Tseng staring deeply into my eyes. On the billboard he placed pictures, The only ones we could find identity for sure was Barrett, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge. Placing different pictures on the billboard. Each person having their own, unique look.

Jessie was a tall skinny women, with a super light brown hair. Pulled up into a tight ponytail. With honey brown eyes. Her figure showed that she skinny, but well built.

She wore a light blue turtle neck shirt. Which the shirt sleeve cut off lower upper arm. She wore a chest piece, old but well kept. Her arms were padded with grayish armor. She had greenish, brown jeans, with an old look to them. With light loose feel look to them. She wore a red headband that fit tightly around her head. With light white socks and brown shoes!

Biggs was thin but had an upper body work, muscle look to him, his hair was a very dark black hair. Almost like it was jet black, or can be mistaken as almost an oil back. He also wore a red headband. With similar armor close to Jessie's. He wore a green tank top also. With solid dark green pants, his skin was a natural tan color. His eyes a dark brown, he also appeared to be in his twenty

Wedge wasn't at all thin, he wore a white shirt, with a red baseball cap. With padded suit and armor. With steel toe boots. White pale skin and brown eyes. Black hair and deep blue pants.

Which then all lead up to the leader. Which was led by Barrett Wallence, which is all knowledge only we contain. Tseng continue to perceived placing up the pictures. Barrett, was fat and wore a white shirt. He wasn't fat in a bad way, but fat in a muscle Wise. His pants were green, Ego appeared big. You can tell just by how the picture appeared to be. Ego seem to stick with him, his eyes were a chocolate brown. He appeared to be black or Mexican origin.

"We have yet, to find the identity of these two." said Tseng placing two more pictures up.

Next he placed newer pictures which were taken earlier yesterday morning. up on the billboard, he placed an other new set of two more pictures, this was female that appear to be her earlier 20's. Her hair, light and lustrous, like a chocolate milky brown color. With a soft flow to it placed in very loose ponytail.

Her figure beautiful, and slender, with almost pale milky white skin. One grove on her left arm, was long that reached to her mid elbow. With poach and pockets. The gloves were both fingerless. One was shorter than the other. She wore a tank top white shirt with a black mini short like skirt, with black brown shoes! With gold earrings placed in both ears. But her eyes were unusual, almost like a red wine color.

The last picture was of a male, his hair was a golden blonde. But his hair wasn't nicely kept. Instilled it was messy which some would describe as chocobo like hair. spikier then a sharp knife, Ok that was somewhat a lie. But it was still super spiky hair! I had never seen it before on anyone, making him sometimes look like stood out. He wore a blackish purple turtle neck vest T-shirt, with a zipper that run full way up the shirt and halfway down to the near end of his neck.

His left arm had no sleeves. While on the other hand his right arm he wore a pad of mental that shaped around his arm, with a long sleeve. A small mental plated silver mental loin and a small ring that wrapped around it. his pants fell loose until it reach his boots. which tuck nicely inside his boots. from how he looked you could suspect he was in solider. But as I have heard it that was impossible. all of those who were in that class or rank were ether killed or disappeared without a trace.

later the plans were made...

this was a mission just for Reno and I, it was to remain top secret. But, something didn't feel right about this. The mission was sweet and simple! Plant an other bomb and escaped. But this time it felt different. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

I sat in the chopper in the passage-or side, as gasps of breath escape me. I watch as the once clear day turned to a darken sky. moonlight falling softly and gracefully upon as, my eyes jerked to Reno. as the syncing radio, shifted in the background. I peeked down at it, my eyes locked with shock at what we we're about to hear. "Elena and Reno do you copy?" Reno hand fell to the earpiece. As he clapped his hand near the mic! "Yes we copy What the matter boss?" asked Reno! Something was off! Something was telling me it was. I looked down at the load beep eco. as my eyes turned to Reno shocked! a missed call?

"Elena are you alright?" asked Reno

"why?" I asked

"Because your face is pale white!" but that would be some of the last words I would hear Reno say. Because Tseng voice broke The salients and through on the radio. "I want you, to return to base! Your flying into a trap, hurry and land the chopper no..." but then it was cut off as flames of heat blew with windows cracking and burning, noises. Like something over heated or pushed it limits! Almost without warning, I felt flames around me and sweat! arms fell around me!

Most likely Reno, attempting to try to save my life again! I flew out the doorway backwards into a pitch of pure, darkness. Winds hitting my body at fast hitting speeds.

My body then went into shook. As Hitting Something my eyes couldn't see, Everything dimmed and when black! I closed my eyes as pain sit in. As this was going to be a very long night! If I was going to live tonight only Gaia knew! All I could possibly know for sure! Was maybe I was done for!

(Brad Point of view)

"He when to bed that night happy," filled with a full stomach and alcohol to mask the pain. He was asleep, or he didn't know he was, yet that haven't changed the fact that. he was having them again. As terrible thoughts and guilt torn at him, leaving nothing left but despair.

Terrible twisted blood screams, filled throughout the air. as new breaths of gasps of air wouldn't escape him, gripped him, pulling him down. "I couldn't save you... It's my entire fault! I shouldn't have trusted them. I shouldn't have..." trailed off Brad with cold sweats of shock that when through him. He then continued "They lied, he lied to me! He gives me his word. He promised no harm would come to... I failed you... But he broke it."

In a state of unbearable shock! His hands clapped, as horror filled in his body. As blood appeared on his hand, where did this come from? Wait he knew this scene all too well. This was a memory that replay very often, His eyes filled with shock. Was he reliving it? Was it? Could it? No he couldn't go back in time. He couldn't turn the tides of time back. This had to be a nightmare!

But the memory and feelings he defiantly, could be something he could hold on to. He never would forgive and he would never forget. It was writing in stone and someone had to pay. That someone was the leader of the Turks. Your blood won't be in vain, I promised that! His fist when tight. "that I promise!' he tighten his fist even more tighter.

"Brad! Brad?" Her voice ringed in his ears. Her eyes were a deep light baby blue. Her hair fell passed her hips. With a brown that was super light. It could almost be mistaken as a blonde. Her figure was a slender and her face, structure was breath taking, with unbelievable perfect curls that dance around her face. Her eyes shined innocence and a mother love in them. Her skin was a milky sun kiss. With freckles and beautiful life and humor showed in her.

He awoke and searched his room. As the face wouldn't remove itself from in his mind. he breathed another sigh. knowing that it was a dream. relief and yet the nightmares and memory torn at him. still it was hard to believe she was gone. The grief still unbearable, he shut his eyes again and began to draw strength once again. Why did this happen to her? she didn't deserve it! He thought to himself!

He was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off, if his body didn't express it. His face sure did! he hated the Turks down to very core. He wanted them to suffer, to die. Yet he wanted it to be long and painful. The moment he knew that he would have the chance! He would kill them in a heartbeat! His body shakes with pleasure at the mere thoughts of it. He looked at the bed covers! as intense feelings overtook him. with waves of heat. his right hand going to his left shoulder. he pulled the shirt down. as a ugly scar revealed itself.

Hoping he had done the near impossible, being successful in killing at less one Turk, If he could kill one surly he could kill the others. He looked down at the ground for a few moments. He then looked up as the words repeated in his mind. Soon very soon... I well get the revenge that you so desperately seek. he reassured himself! and the revenge is only just the beginning.


	6. Beating the odds

Elena point of view

Aces began to fill my body as, my right hand when to the back of my head. I breathed a sigh as the sunlight came into view, over the hills and mountains! My head, hurts I thought as I now laid in broken glass and what looked like piles of junk mental of a left over plane crash. Which was only a few feet in front of me. With rocks and boarders and grasses and trees! Was I or had we landed in a forest!

Where was I and what had happened? Right, first the missed call from the unknown number. then Tseng yelling at as to land, and then falling and losing consciousness. Where was I? More important where was home? I looked down as pale skin broken with bruises and now what looked like flowing, running red liquid. With what looked like a cut that cut deep almost to the bone. In my right knee cap! Torn pieces of clothing, and rips in my suit were all over and scattered about me.

I closed my eyes, as new waves of thoughts enter my mind. what happened to Reno? Was Reno alright did he also survive the plane crash? I looked down as, a new ace of pain took it course. Oh Gaia how could you let this happen? Looking at my knee, I then knew this wasn't a plane accident! It was attempted murder.

With cracking and breaking my eyes shot! To a nearby group of trees be hide me as! I raised a gun! The gun somehow had fallen next to me. I might of grab it, moments before the plane crash. With my remaining strength I embraced myself for the worst. As my eyes lock it target! who now was coming out of the bushes?

Tseng Point of view

The next morning I continued the search for Reno and Elena, taking rude with me. Not a word, have I heard from them. Since I order them to land the plane. I tapped my leg with inpatients! But still hoping that they were still a small chance they were alive. If anything happen to my fellow working there is hell to pay.

But it didn't change the fact, for all we knew they could near blink from death. Yet I needed to remain calm, Rude was quiet like the usual. That was the way I liked it! You couldn't get much paper work done, when Reno was present. Sad but it was the truth.

Shaking my leg a bit, Rude looked at me! "Are you alright Boss?" Asked Rude which didn't seemed like rude at all.

"And why wouldn't I be?" I replied

"Will you seem a little on the edge today." Responded Rude, on the edge was probably a understatement. I thought to myself.

I guess I was making it obvious, with my body movements and Fidgeting. I thought to myself, I breathed in a deep breath and then let out another sigh. Calming myself as best as I could, If anything happened to Elena I wouldn't know what to do. I closed my eyes for a minute!

Letting things fall as it may! Elena was in safe hands with Reno! I knew that, but it was a enemy that was on large. That could make a person worry, maybe some one who has the intentions to kill the Turks. But if I was thinking clearly there wasn't much that could be say or done. Not until I find them, and see for myself!

Brad point of view

The phone when off as I looked down with, anticipation with the news that finally but surety, wanted and was hoping to hear. Any dead Turks today? I thought to myself? As breathes of new excitement enter my body! But my excitement was short lived! When the words were texted to me! Looks like both may have lived!

"Damn it," I shouted as my impatient took hold of me, again! Cooling myself so only others around me, would stop staring. I brushed my hair back, as sweats of wet water soak my skin. Slicking my hair back! I was now was trying to see reason. Why wouldn't they all just die! Without much thoughts, words or action. I pounded my hand on the table. If I had it my way they all would be on their knees begging to die. claim and cool down only a little.

I sit up with, straight with a pen in hand. Tipping it slightly on my skin! With each touch of the pen could be felt. I leaned back in my chair, with my feet kicked on the top of the table. I had to have a other back up plan! Which meant I needed to figure out the next steps and plans from here. I was going to make them all pay. I thought! Breathing out and inhaling in.

With a few more moments, I held in my breathe, then let it out. as I allowed the emotions, from deep within to over take me. This was still was only the beginning!

Elena point of view

just as I expected or suspected! Or guess lowering my gun! Thanking Gaia, that it hadn't been an enemy. that Reno was still alive! Yet he seemed to be more lucky then I! I shut my eyes slightly as I allowed deep grasps of breathe left my body. For a few moments I lowered my guard. I was safe, and knew I was in good hands!

Then Reno snapped, me back to my surroundings! "Elena are you ok?" Reno asked as the words Eco a little in the air. Was Reno, fearing the worst for me. I began to wonder! My eyes shot open, as a powerful new wave of pain hit me. I then let out a scream, after closing my eyes again. But as I did! I felt a light touch, a hand drawing nearer to my shoulder.

I open my eyes to see, Reno hand showing a light green. With aura of energy that seem to escape it. Almost like smoke escaping from a fire. He now drew closer to me! With what felt like a touch of warmth hitting my wound on my leg! As the skin began repairing itself.

I bite my lip as the string of the pain was still there. But at least I knew it couldn't get much worst then this. Or could it? I thought as the next wave of stringing pain hit me. "sorry Elena? But the wound looks like it is very deep. I think you should see a doctor! Replied Reno with hopes he didn't over step it.

"It's ok Reno no harm done!" Then it happen, as a sudden notice eco. Reno jump back. Startling Reno and me a little! As the phone beeped! Reaching down to my pocket! I felt the vibes of the phone. Looking at a now lighten screen displayed on the phone. On it the out side screen said voicemail. Flipping it open I enter my passcode as to listen to it. The number was unknown even to me! Putting it on speaker phone.

For Reno to hear, in a dark deep malice laugh. With shifts of creepy chills the words began.

"When I am done with you, your wish you where, dead."


	7. results and new starts

Elena point of view

"What could the message possibly mean?" was there more to this case then meant the eye? I asked myself, back at headquarters. By a stroke of luck I was able to call Tseng and Rude. Who had been out looking for as for the pass while or so? I closed my eyes as the creepy voice message, kept replaying in my mind. "When I am done with you, your wish you, where dead." I breathed out a sigh, as I looked around my room, at the bright lights that fell on me softly.

It turned out the wound was deep; no real serious injury was infected upon me. Other than that or Reno for that matter, the doctor suggested that. I have pain meds for the next great while or so. To try and stay off it and to take a few days, off work if I could help it. Personally if you wanted to know how I was feeling. I was getting tired of all the injuries. I was also longing for pay back, at the jerk that injured my leg. This may leave a new scar. on my body once it was done healing. The failed missions, that seems to keep befalling, me and my fellow Turks. Was also getting annoying!

What was worst was this case, seemed to be tied to as dealing with some sort of personal matters. What or whom was behide it. We couldn't possibly know. All we had were suspicions! But nothing else had seemed to come to light. I closed my eyes as I tried to piece it all together in my head. I had only a few hopes that we would have caught that bastard in the act.

Maybe we were lucky and the surveillance cameras, caught a glance of who are suspect was. Hopeful we could finally finish this case, Once and for all. A slight beep tone when off again as I looked down at my phone. Messages again said miss call, but this time it was Tseng! Reno and rude was given orders to trace where the number came from. I give my fellow Turks permission to tap and search my phone. For any evidence of who was behide these attacks.

I closed my eyes, as deep breathe escaped me. Wondering, hoping that Reno or Rude, found something. I breathed a deep breath as I flip the phone open, and Started dialing the number to Tseng. With the number on the screen! I breathed a sigh as I press send. Pressing the phone to my ears I listen as the phone call started to ring.

Brad point of view

"You only managed to injury one Turk." Said Brad with complete inpatients, towards his hired assassin! "Am really starting to doubt, what others claimed about you." He screamed into his phone, he was apparently, on the edge of losing it or any patients for that matter.

"A great lack of in confidence is was I am getting from you. Those tampered wires in the plane where suppose to killed them. Not leave one injured and one untouched. Do I have to do everything myself." Said brad with complete anger in his voice.

"Brad, you need to claim down. Trust me they all be, dead when we are finished with them. Besides we need to give them the suffering that they infected upon you. Isn't that why you asked for my assistances in the first place? Don't you want the revenge you so desperately seek?" asked the assassin as he got mellowed tone with brad.

"You leave her out of this, she was irreplaceable. She was all I had, the only reason I had to live. They took her away from me. They don't deserve to live. I hate them every, single last one of them. I want them to suffer and die! To crawl like little cockroaches, they are." Replied brad with anger replaced in his voice.

"And you well get it, I promise you that sir. But in the mean time you need to hold on and have to have little, patients with me. Remember that revenge only the beginning. Revenge is like digging two graves. You can't dig one grave without digging the other. But for right now let's try a new approach." Said the assassin in replied with a deep malevolent, intimidating laugh.

Elena point of view

"Elena I want you, to report back to base!" Came Tseng voice, as the words rung into my ears. As the phone remained, pressed up against my ears. I breathed out a sigh as I reached towards my hair bangs. Stroking them out of my face, there had to be some sort of bad news. Is what I was picking up from Tseng? "Boss what is it? "I asked Tseng in hopes he could confirm my fears over the phone.

"I will tell you once you are back at base. Bring your phone in an urgent matter. I sent Reno to pick you up. A little, while ago since. I am aware your bed written. But I'm afraid I must insist! Time is of the estimate." Said Tseng as I heard as the ending deep come from mine and his phone. Time is of the estimate meant it had to be some sort of bad news.

I showered a few minutes later. To tell the truth it was no easy task. When it came to having a injured leg. Getting dress was even harder then the shower. If I reopen my wound like how I have done before. Let me tell you it wasn't fun! Blood would oozes red liquids of blood! Soaking my pants or shorts what ever covered it!

If the blood wasn't bad enough image the deep wound! That was super spine screaming blood that Squirting drops of blood! As I tried walking! I stepped out of my apartment nicely dressed! Making my way to the stairs, wasn't a easy task ether so I decided to take the elevator. As I took a beep breath as I stepped outside into the midnight sky.

Later...

I hate to be the bearer of bad news! but it important I inform you that! We might not have caught on film of who might have tampered! The wires, which means they were ready for as! Elena we trace the phone where you called from!" tseng replied trying to get my attention!

"yes Sir did you find anything?" I asked "Elena we traced the phone call! It turns out a other dead end! We trace the call back to one of are previous offices! Which means, that we need to take and make a copy of the voice message. Can you play the message back for all of as to hear!" replied Tseng

I glamped a little as I walked up to the coffee table! As I sit it down on the file paper! As once again the same piercing, ear spitting creepy voice began it Message! I then sit back as my fellow Turks listen carefully to the words! "When I am done with you...


	8. Dreams Of Tseng Long Forgotten Past

"No please spare me! I will give you anything you want." Begged the man, but the cry was going to go unrecalled. Tseng heart had already turned cold. The man in a desperate attempt tried to flee for his life. A load boom follow by more gunshot noises greeted the air. The smell reeked of decay, as swarms of sicken foul odor.

That smell could pierce anyone's nose, which now greeted the air. The fumes become stronger; so much more then what Tseng had anticipated. But it didn't matter, what had been done, was now done. Nothing would be able to change that.

The blood had already splattered, hitting Tseng face! The Young Turk hand moved up, to his face as he made an attempt. To wipe it away, his eyes looking at a gruesome sight indeed. A pool of blood slowly, framing around, the dead man's head. The task for the company was finally done. Tseng eyes were cold as they could get.

Breathing in and out, as the aftershock took its toll. His eyes had a less claiming spark in them, he knew what he did. But he needed to leave the sight. No one must know where he was and or what he did. That the Shinra electric power company, had yet another secret to bury. "What was this Mans crime? Tseng pulled out his cell phone to text to his boss." Tseng then perceived to make his way to the door as he stepped down the stairs.

Then Tseng suddenly stop, as Tseng looked down he heard an undeniable beep from his cell phone that when off, he pulled it out. As the text message, from Veld, appeared on the phone before him. "The man's fate was not of your concern, on why he needed to die. Is the mission and dark deed been done?" There would be here soon Tseng thought to him-self. Tseng job was sometime required to kill. Even when it when against, some of his own things he believed in. What was considered what morally was right, didn't seem to apply with the Turks.

He breathed out another sigh as he texted! The next text, message words only being three letters. "YES" he then flipped his phone closed. His arm carrying a gun in his right hand, he then put his gun away in its case off to his side. He closed his eyes as the cold feelings finally decided to catch up. No doubt another distorting disturbing, nightmare was going to come from this. Was it normal to have human nature to have no remorse after taking a life? Was he feeling his humanity starting to slip farther from him?

He reopens his eyes as the numb feelings came to him. As a new text message, beep when off again. He flipped his phone open a second time. As the words to the text lighten up, the dark room. "Return to base, and report."

Now came, a second text message from Veld. Here he felt a little more of his insanity slipped. Was he secretly the monster from the deed he couldn't deny he had done? He knew that this meant that he had to farther harden his heart. As if no call of remorse was needed. He slipped the phone back into his pocket. As he left for the Shinra, base to report.

A sweat drop run down Tseng face as he awoke and breathed out a sigh. How long had he been out? His hair was in an already loosening ponytail. No doubt sweat was all he could feel. He must have had one of those dreams again. He looked around his room. Now finally realizing where he was. His right hand when up to his shoulder. He looked around his room confused.

He then heard his alarm going off. The second time this week he beat his alarm clock up. This meant that he needed, to go to work. As yet again it wasn't something he was looking forward to. Why was he dreaming of his youth? It been years since those days, Veld was long gone. Those days were over, and he was now the boss of the Turks. With Reno in his second in command if anything where going to happen to him.

Reno was to take over in his stilled. The years had passed away fast. Where did the years all go? Tseng shake his head as he jumped out of bed. As the blanket fell, off him and now onto the floor next to him. His skin being exposed to the cold air that pounded against him. It was still dark out, just like how he was use to getting up.

His muscles tighten, he was completely shirtless. Yet when he was standing he was still wearing his work pants, from the previous day. That was weird he had no memory of falling asleep. He had no memory of leaving the work office ether. He soon snapped out of it. He then started hearing pounds, at his door. Following the first pounds the next pounds where growing more loader and more desperate then before. Tseng slipped on a kimono, and then reached for his gun.

He then grabbed his gun, as Tseng stepped in to the next room, as he flipped on the light switch. As he shouted out, to the person pounding his door! "I'm coming." He said as he hid his gun behide his back with his left hand. Slowly he jiggled the door knob, as he open to see who it was.

Elena point of view

Tseng wanted me to recheck everything, dealing with the video camera. To be honest I really didn't want to have to do it. But what other choice did I have? I was to have light work until. I was completely healed. Alright the results of the video- camera, was in, to my surprise. There was no sign as to how and when the wires had ever been tampered with.

How the spy was able to pull that off was still a mystery even to me. There was only one thing off about the video camera. Nothing made sense, and everything if I was being honest it was starting to become even more, infuriating. I then heard a sudden noise, of the doors opening up. My eyes starting to shot towards the door that was opening.

"Why are you here so early?" I jump a little as I heard Reno. Reno then continue again, "Any luck, in finding out? How they tampered, with the wires? I heard Reno voice, turning around to look at him I smiled. "No but, I paused for a few seconds. I did notice, a blind spot, or so it appears! Come see for yourself." I said turning the computer to Reno. Reno walked forward and moved the sliding chair next to me. He then breathed out, He then breathed out, as he tried to piece things together.

"Elena pause it," said Reno, I reaching to the mouse I clicked pause. "What's the matter Reno?" I asked but Reno interrupted me, his hand now up to try to tell me to be quiet. "What's the," my sentence broke off a second time now, because of Reno. "Elena Shhhh, rewind it and watch closely.' Reno protested, look at the screen closely. My eyes then shot to the screen. As I noticed a shadow of someone or something approached slightly off the screen. The camera then swigged to the right a little, then it when to a static. My eyes shut in interest as salient drafted in the room. Nothing being said, for what felt like a long time. "You know what this means, right Elena?" said Reno "yeah the clipped had been deleted." I replied in shock.

Tseng point of view

I open the door, as I saw Brad standing outside my doorway. "Tseng you have got to get away from." I looked at him puzzled. I stepped out of my apartment closing the door slightly behide me. "What's wrong? It's not like I'm in any kind of." I was then cut off, as a light sparked. The next thing I knew the glass was shattered flinging outwards. Brad then pushed me, I then felt a man on top of me. Now followed by a big boom, what the hell was that? I thought to myself.

"Looks like I made it in time. That was a close one." said brad as we both sat up, I then sat up to see a fire and broken glass. I then brushed myself off. "Would you mind me kindly asking you, as to why the hell you are here? Before I lose decide to lost it?" I said in a harsh tone.

"I know I own you a good explanation, I'm working with the Shinra as an undercover caseworker. I was trying to locate the perpetrator. I learned you were his target. So it my duty to look into these kind of matters." My eyes then squinted, why was he lying to me? "Enough said." I replied with a pitch or annoyance in my voice. Was he trying to play a game with me? If it was a game was it something I needed to concern myself with? Where was he getting at? Maybe I needed to play along

Brad then looked me as he then turned his back to me. Trailing off, in the opposite direction! I breathed a sigh as I flipped my phone open. Dialing Rufus number, I pressed call. It rung a few, times. Then Rufus finally answer, I looked downwards at my bare feet. "Pres, Rufus I am going to be late into work today." I replied. "Why that?" asked Rufus "Something bad has happen?" I responded, back.

Elena point of view

My stomachs tighten as, it now felt like a ton of rock or something burning hit me. My insides feeling like it was going to make me sick. What was this feeling? Never before had nothing felt so wrong to me before like it did now. My eyes almost came impossible for me to break them away from the computer screen.

Finally after a few minutes of salient in the room, I turned my head to look at Reno who was staring just more in disbelief as I was. The only thing that didn't seem to make any sense, on how he was able to pulled this all off. How he tampered with the wires and managed to erase the clips to prevent as from seeing his face or seeing him for that matter.

All that was for sure was that there was static that replaced where the clips had been deleted. Was he just toying with us? What was this assassin objective? Was there something deeper that we were missing to this? I looked at Reno, in surprise, as I tried to figure out what to say next. Reno looked at me as clam as he could. He then finally was able to say or sum up the words I couldn't. "It looks like there is more one traitor to be concerned about. But mark my words Elena they well pay hell for that." Reno smiled at me in a way that seemed kind of creep me out.

It looked like we again back to square one again, the only thing we knew about the tampered wires was the time it started and what time it ended. The enemy had the upper hand that was for certain. The enemy knew what they were doing, that was certain. They had their targets picked. The question was who was it? We were playing, a dangerous hand of cards. could anything tip the scale in they're own favor. We were playing a dangerous game, a game we Turks all knew to will, wait and observed. Others in the electric power company liked to call it a game of cat and mouse.


	9. another day at the work office

((Elena point of view))

It was late this morning when Tseng finally arrived at the work place.

...how unusual...

I could tell he was in not a cheering mood.

well that's normal at least...

Which was understandable that the Turks had to be on their best behavior today since his apartment was blown up this fine morning. Frankly if I was being honest, I didn't blame him. So it would be an understatement if I said he wasn't pissed.

Reno was off next to me with his feet kicked up on the desk. Normally his lazy I-don't-care attitude and playful mood wouldn't get him into trouble, but I can see this going south a mile away.

All I can do was roll my eyes.

Rude was supposed to be off for the day... that is, until the news of Tseng apartment reached the office.

Still I couldn't help but feel all the work that we were putting into this mission was becoming more dangerous and hazardous than worth the risk.

Reno stood up walking towards the sliding door to the room. Catching my glance, as he got up, I gave him a raised eyebrow. "What? I am just getting a coffee...?," he 'answered' with a deer in a headlight look. I rolled my eyes.

... Oh brother...

Even now you can hear the footsteps... of a roaring storm coming through the stairways... the echo of a the stairs way quickly echoing back on themselves as the footsteps proceeded towards the office. Quickly. The echoes warning of a storm coming swiftly

The steps stop.

Tseng had arrived.

The last moment of calm before the storm. I already foresaw the storm and decided to glimpse at the other poor souls caught in its path.

Some were ready to leap for shelter. The others were frozen in fear. Few contemplating on escaping via the windows, the smart ones already scrambling and fighting for shelter. Reno had already duck for cover... As expected... his fingers on the seat of he's chair, his hands clinging for dear life. A well practiced maneuver, might I add. For the shit he has had pulled and may have had recently pulled, not a surprise in the least. From underneath the desk he was acting like a frighten dog with his tail between his legs.

I can already see Reno mouthing to himself. "Oh shit! Oh hell no. Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place. Dammit... I'm not going to die like this.

From the corner of my eye, the handle of the door knob turn.

The storm cometh, hell was about to break loose... my face was stoic, inside I grinned like a mad man waiting to be hung. The door opening slowly to reveal Tsengs with a death glare. Eyes swept the room, like the grim reaper looking for its next's victim. With a quiet tone the reaper spoke... where is Reno?... all eyes fall on the desk of where Reno hide. The reaper eyes shifted to its hiding place, the chair quacking as Reno couldn't control the shivering. His hands becoming like claws leaving a permanent imprint into the fabric of the chair.

..."Reno... come on out Reno, I'm not... mad." A devil smile crept his face.

Reno face, reacted in horror, his eyes widing for what was about to come. "LIKE HELL YOU AREN'T!" Reno fled running for the window... but death was quicker and grabbed him by his tail, pony tail to be litteral.

"Why would you say that? You know I just love your jokes," His face contwarted in an a grim grin. Dragging him to his office.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOooooOoooo~" Reno screamed as he was gragged to his 'supposed' hanging, Clawing into the floor, and ended up with knocking over two office chairs and a large pile of files and just short of dragging a poor intern in with him.

"So what did he do this time?" I looked up at rude as he shrugged his shoulders. "Absolutely no idea," Rude said with a small cough fit. "Nope not at all." He continue with a poker face.

"Oh come on, do you honestly expect me to believe that Rude? That has to be the worst poker face I've seen you make yet... Or ... did you do it?" Rude look at me with a eyebrow raised. "Of course not, what do I have to gain from pranking Tseng?"

I turned around as a hand clapped around my mouth. In hopes, to cover the escaping giggles. "So what do you pull Rude?" I asked again, Rude shook his head in reply.

((Reno point of view,))

"Reno take a sit, that's an order! do you know why your in my office again today?" Tseng asked in sort of a yell.

"I swear ...Tseng... I'm innocent, of all of this wrong." I batted an eye at Tseng,

"How many times have you declared that? To your superior officer?" Tseng questioned me again.

"Many times before sir... but I-" Is all I got in, before Tseng interrupted me again.

"But I what? You honestly expect me to believe you are what... 'innocent' this one time? After all the shit you've pulled? You're impossible! You think I'm naive?!" Tseng yelled at the top of his lungs.

"At least I don't smell like lemon cleaner." I commented in a smart-ass tone, hidden under my breath. I hate it when he's like this.

"What was that?" Tseng yelled again.

"Careful! Your going to make me go deaf with your yelling." I yelled back, no surprise this whole thing was going to fall on deaf ears.

"Well now, since you made that smartass comment, I believe you owe me a formal ten page essay. Apologizing to me. I want a recounting of your actions this morning. In hand written form, and I want it on my desk tonight before you can leave. I want it long and very well described... Well what are you doing in my office still? Get started now!" Tseng said sighing and stroking his front hairs.

Trust me, Tseng, there is going to be hell to pay. If he wants a prank, he'll be get a seriously good one tomorrow. I thought swinging the door open hard.

A crash sounded as a man fell over. Piles upon piles of files falling to the floor.

Looking up at me he grinned, nervously. "And what are up to?" I asked, he looked up at me to reveal light blue eyes, and a scared expression on his face.

Hell had finally arrived.

((Elena point of view.))

It was fair to say that the day was uneventful. After Rude, pulled his prank. Poor Reno was the one blamed for it. But yet, it was a little humorous that way if you wanted the truth from me.

Strangely and finally after all that had happen today. I finally found myself leaving for home. I packed my belongings into my suitcase. As each paper was tucked away, neatly inside. My wondering eyes looking about.

Keeping in check all that was left in the office tonight. I packed up the last of my belongings and left. Stepping outside, I found the day had slipped away rather fast. Yet I couldn't believe that someone had success in blowing up our boss's apartment.

Poor Tseng, I wonder where he was going to live for the time being. I continue to walk, as the night sky was still young. My eyes, still adjusting to the visibility. Taking a few more steps outwards, I heard someone call out my name.

"Elena! Wait up." Reno called out, waving to me.

"What is it Reno?" I asked, a little surprise to see he was even here this late at night.

"Tseng asked me to take you home. He wanted me to assist you, make sure you got home safely. Since recently you been a target of injury lately." Reno replied,

"Oh did he? Will then I will trust his judgement!" I said with a surprised eyebrow raised to hearing the words being spoken.

Reno nodded his head. With a cheesy grin. As we continue to make our way to my house. Shinra headquarters slowly vanished from our view.

((Reno point of view))

When headquarters, finally left are view. We drew closer to Elena apartment. The real reason I offered to take Elena home was to get out of writing the last three pages of the eassy Tseng had order me to do.

Elena talked most of the way to her apartment. That was normal, for her. She tended to do that. Most of the time I found myself tuning her out. Judging my surroundings. Make sure we aren't being followed, the usual.

Elena stop in her tracks. "Do you want to get a drink Reno?" She asked me, shaking my head no. She asked if it was ok if she went in. "Yes, go ahead" I told her. She returned shortly, with a bottle of wine and expensive vodka.

I looked at Elena with a puzzled look.

She gave me a smile and shug with an arched brow. Her body laungue speaking for itself, 'So what if I drink this stuff time to time.' Is what I was picking up from her.

To tell the truth, I was ready to go home. I was tired, had work early next morning and, to say the least, I say I earned the right to a warm bed tonight. I followed, Elena as she made her way through the streets.

Finally after a while of hearing Elena being talkative. I stopped in my tracks, Elena stopped a few feet away from me. "What's wrong Reno?" she asked giving a confused look.

"Something isn't right here, Elena... Don't you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Elena asks, stopping a moment to just listen... gives a worried scowl and turns back to me. She closed her eyes to focus. Her eye's open wide, going on full alert.

"There isn't any noise coming from this part of the area." I answered.

"No a peep... now that you mention it." Elena agreed. Grip tightening on the neck of the bottles in her hands.

"Be on your guard, when we go around the corner. Maybe have your gun at the ready." I replied waiting for Elena to load her gun. When we turned the corner. After walking a few steps, Elena stopped her eyes frozen in fear.

Red liquid drops out of no where began appearing on her face dripping. "Oh my god!" Elena scream, then she clapped a hand over her mouth. I followed her glaze, looking up above me. To figure out what was wrong. There I saw it dinging off the ends of the rope.

((Elena point of view))

A few seconds to minutes passed. It was hard to really determine how much time had pass. My eyes widen in horror as I stared at it. The corpse was way past the point of being fresh. Stung up was a body a body will into through the process of decomposing.

Some bones were starting to show. Some of the muscles where still in-tacked. Blood dripped off his toes. One foot being bare. If I was judging how long he been deceased, my guess would be few days to a week.

Blood oozed, from his face. Which was half rotten already. His hands where darken gray! With blood streaming down. Purple bruises and red cuts throughout his body. Indicting he had been tortured before he died. One shoe and sock was missing, revealing a snake tattoo. He wore a Shinra suit, with a suit case on the floor a few feet away from him. I pulled on my gloves that Shinra provide for as normally. For cases like this.

A piece of paper was separated from the others. Sticking out of the suitcase halfway. Picking it up, judging the suitcase. It had a code, most likely the only the owner had the code prior to his death. was then I heard Reno call out to me.

"Elena?" Reno yelled

"What's wrong?" I questioned him back, "You might want to see this." Again he yelled back to me. "where are you?" I asked "I am around the corner," Reno returned my reply. Turning, around the corner. My eyes widen in shock. There was something written on the wall "Oh my god, What is that? I-is -is that blood?

**Author's Note:**

> ( ok I'm sorry it's such a boring chapter but, tell me what you honestly thought. Please review and comment. Also noticed that things about this chapter will be explain later. I hoped you liked it anyone want to review. I also like to thank those who read and helped me make this story possible.
> 
> please note it will take a long time to write. So please be patient with me. It's my first thriller, and suspense, romance, hurt/comfort, story ever. Along with my first Turk Fanfiction There be torture and fighting in it. So this is rated T type of stuff. Unless it gets to bad or scary. Any ideas for the story, write me a message please. Thank you, please enjoy the read.)
> 
> Author notes: rating may change or grenes may change.


End file.
